Drew's History
by kittehkatkakes
Summary: A bit of background for my kind-of OC, Drew
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. IT'S KITTEHKATKAKES AND I'M HERE WITH MYSELF! OK, so this is like my first proper fanfiction and it's going to be about Drew and her role in the world before she comes to meet her future partners and teams – so a bit of background! Let's go!**

The Warrior leapt from building to building. Oh, how she loved this job! She glanced behind her only to see nothing there – only her long, soft white hair flowing and shimmering behind her. Of course. How stupid of her, to even think… no, now she looked to the side of her. Sure enough, there was her faithful companion Wolf. He looked up at her with his big hazel eyes, asking her if she was OK. The Warrior just laughed that soft laugh of hers and ran on, thinking back to the day when they first met.

_Darkness. That was it. The shadows swerved around her as Drew sat up slowly, trying to get her bearings. She looked at her clothing and saw a black hoodie, jeans and black trainers. "Comfortable" she said to herself. Then she paused, frowned, and spoke again. "Jibble-jabble-wing-wang." She giggled and decided she liked the sound of her voice. It had an accent to it… Irish, lovely. Drew realised she actually loved the Irish accent, with the lilting t's, and – no. she shouldn't be doing this. She should look around and get familiar with her surroundings._

The Warrior smiled at how naïve she had been, how careless in her first moments of life.

_She was young, around 18 or 19 with a shock of white hair that flowed mercilessly behind her as she walked across the ice. She noticed patterns of fresh ice appearing behind and around her, and frowned again. "Hmmm… must be a power or something."_

At least she had figured that out for herself.

"_Can I… switch?" she wondered._

"_Yes, child."_

_Drew was suddenly on high alert. She hadn't realised how she had mysteriously shot up into the sky until she began falling. She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut, before she realised she hadn't felt any pain. She was caught in a… moonbeam?_

"_Wha- Who-"_

"_Hush, child. I am the moon. Or, rather, the idiot in it. Your name is Eternetie, but you are to go by Drew Young, or Valkyrie Cain. I… am sorry I could not stop what happened to you."_

Yeah. Yeah he was.

"_What?"_

"_Child, you are immortal. You have every power imaginable, but I sense you won't use them for evil. I can guide you through your time on Earth, but your path is your own. Here is a staff to help you control your powers, it will make battle easier for you. Yes, slide it into that space between your wings and it will stay there. Well done."_

"_Thank you Mr. Moon."_

"_So polite! Now child, I hope you do good in this world."_

_And with that he was gone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! How was the last chapter? PM me and Review! Thanks my kitties! (all rights to respective idiots)**

**Kittehkatkakes xxx**

"_OK. Logic, Drew. You need to choose the right path, and by that – that – EXPERIENCE, I'd say the moon wants me to be good. He's watching over me, and I'm going to make him proud."_

The Warrior didn't regret her choice one bit.

_She slipped her staff onto her back and adjusted her wings so they were comfortable. She didn't want to give away her identity… no, she'd live her life in the shadows but still help people. So instead of turning to the civilization she could see across the frozen lake, she ventured deeper into the forest._

Her favourite part.

_As she ventured deeper, she could hear something padding across the undergrowth. She took out her staff… maybe this was going to come in useful. However, she stopped when she saw what was actually making that noise. A small wolf pup, whining at its mother to get up, to get food. As Drew looked on at the scene she was overwhelmed with sadness. The mother was dead – as were all the cub's brothers and sisters._

She sighed and looked over at her companion again, still jumping the rooftops. He seemed to know what she was thinking about and ran a little closer to her, and she scratched behind Wolf's ears where he loved it the most.

_The cub seemed to notice her and walked cautiously toward her. His hazel/chocolate eyes were full of sadness, but they seemed to somehow light up when he saw her._

As they still did to this day.

_She crouched down and held out her palm, and the wolf came closer. Drew waited a moment before slowly stroking his fur, and he flinched a little before settling down in her lap._

_She heard the moon's voice again._

"_Good, child, good. I have spoken to this creature and he seems to have bonded very strongly to you – a companionship I have never seen happen so fast before. You are going to be companions for as long as you live, Drew, and you will look after each other. I have granted Wolf wings too,_

_(She sees wings grow on his back)_

_And magic like yours. Wolf will not use his magic unless you are in dire need of help, but will use his wings whenever he wishes."_

"_Thank you again Mr. Moon" and she FELT him leave this time._

"_So that's your name then is it? Wolf? I like it…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome, welcome to chapter three! I AM ONCE AGAIN HERE WITH MYSELF SAVE ME HELP ME I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE. Right sorry yes where were we? Oh yeah, all rights to respective idiots. Thanks for leaving a review kitties!**

**Kittehkatkakes xxx**

She smiled beneath her hood as the memory ended. The Warrior. How did she even get that name? Was it because of the children she protected? The wars she fought? She was a living legend, for fabulousness's sake!

Drew had made herself a legend by saving and helping people, but she stayed in the shadows where no-one could see too much detail or find out too much. She remembered someone had written a poem or something about her in the 1700s, it was still famous today in 2014! She didn't get humans sometimes. She remembered the words:

_If you're scared at night,_

_Don't give up, no, fight,_

_The Warrior is by your side,_

_The Warrior is by your side,_

_All the Nightmares fade,_

_As she shoots and slays,_

_She'll protect you tonight_

_The Warrior is by your side,_

_The Warrior is by your side._

She looked down at her hands. Blue stuff flowed from them, from each finger and palm, and it branched off from each main stem, and even from the mini stems, so it flowed into each individual house, flat, apartment. What was this stuff? Bravery, courage, whatever you want to call it. Flowing into each individual person, giving them courage wherever they went. Of course, they couldn't see it unless they _really _trusted her, and even now only one person in the whole world could. And that was Wolf.

**So that was Drew's history! I hope you now have an idea of what her background is like, so PM me, or review!**

**Thanks kitties,**

**Kittehkatkakes xxx**

**(P.S. I am always open for ideas)**


End file.
